1. Field
The present application relates to power amplifiers.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of mobile radios, a manufacturer can be dependent on the ability to quickly turn changes to power amplifiers (PA) or a Power Amplifier Module (PAM). These changes can be due to last minute changes in specification for the mobile radio to meet desired system specifications. This is a very difficult task for those PA's and PAM's dependent on silicon technologies due in part to long design cycle times and also long fabrication cycle times. These technologies include, but are not limited to, CMOS, SOI CMOS, SOS CMOS and BiCMOS.